Trouble in Paradise
by SilverStarSheep
Summary: **Sequel to ‘Crimson Angel’.** A year had passed since Jean’s visit to Smallville. She finds herself constantly in angst over our favorite 'teen of steel', until Pete and Clark agree to visit Jean in Bayville. But not everyone shares her ethusiasm.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in Paradise  
  
  
  
~*~*Supergurl15*~*~  
  
  
  
Summary: The sequel to 'Crimson Angel'. A year had passed since Jean's visit to Smallville. She finds herself constantly in angst over Clark, until Pete, Clark and Chloe agree to visit Jean in Bayville. Jean is absolutely thrilled, but other certain parties are less than pleased.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Smallville I don't... If I did Chloe would be with Clark, and Lana.... would still be with Whitney. And I don't own X-men either. I'm just a demented, caffeine deprived high school sophomore. Will work for COFFEE BEANS!!!!  
  
Rating: PG, I dunno... but it's not really G..... so it's PG!  
  
Category: general/ angst/ romance  
  
Author's Note: Finally, the long awaited sequel to 'Crimson angel.' Umm I hope it's as good as my first fic. *crosses fingers* Here's hoping. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last fic. I know I keep saying this, but without you guys... this sequel wouldn't be possible. Enjoy!  
  
**May contain spoilers for Redux and Nocturne**  
  
~*~*Set sometime during season two of Smallville and before 'Blind Alley' for X-men Evolution. *~*~  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Jean stared longing out of the sitting room window. It had been a whole year since she had last seen Clark. Sure, she had emailed, called and talked to him on the instant messenger almost everyday. But it just wasn't the same as talking to him in person.  
  
"Jean, can I come in?" Scott had been lingering outside of the room for quite some time. He, like the other mutants at the institute had noticed a change in her behavior ever since she had gotten back from Kansas. "You okay?"  
  
Jean nodded slowly, but kept her gaze outside of the window. She knew that they were worried about her, especially Scott. But Jean just couldn't tell them, wouldn't tell them. Besides there was nothing anyone could really do, unless Clark suddenly decided to take the first plane out of Kansas to New York, she would be stuck in a mode forever.  
  
"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" Scott tried again.  
  
"What?" She said suddenly, as if just breaking out of a trance, "Ummmmm thanks Scott..... but I'm okay." He had tried this almost everyday, trying to get her to tell him what was wrong. She just wouldn't open up, Scott often found himself worrying about her. He.. loved....her and it was painful to see her just sitting, staring, sometimes for hours. Whatever it was that had happened in Kansas, evidently bothered her... a lot.  
  
"Okay... remember if you ever need to talk, I'm here." He said before turning to leave.  
  
"Thanks Scott." Jean forged a smile, ** Scott always the sensible one.... and caring.... Clark's caring....and sweet...... Clark's sweet... and.... STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!!! ** She mentally scolded herself. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Scott called before closing the door to the room.  
  
"Red's at it again huh?" Logan had obviously seen the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't get her to tell me what's wrong." Scott added taking one last glance at the door.  
  
"Give her some time."  
  
All of a sudden Kitty ran pass them at top speed, nearly knocking Logan over.  
  
"Watch it, Half-pint." Logan grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, ummmm have you guys seen Jean? Someone's on the phone, and he like wants to talk to her."  
  
Scott pointed towards the closed wooden door. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Kitty walked into the room. "Uh, sorry to like interrupt you but you have a phone call."  
  
Jean took the phone from Kitty, "Thanks Kitty."  
  
"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hey." Was the voice on the other end's reply.  
  
"Clark? Hey!" The tone in her voice immediately went from dull and somber to vigorous and perky.  
  
"So how's it going?"  
  
"Great." Jean lied, she missed him, more and more each day. But she knew that her parents would never agree to remove her from the institute and move to Smallville, just so she could be with her 'true love'.  
  
"That's good to hear." Jean could tell that he was smiling, probably that oh so gorgeous smile of his. The one that made her knees go weak, her heart flutter, and left her at a sudden loss for words.  
  
"So how are things in Smallville?" She asked this question almost everytime she talked to him, many people would find it hard to believe, but Jean actually missed the quaint little town.  
  
"Great, I think I already told you about the tornado, Byron and the new principal..."  
  
"Yeah, the guy that HATES you." Jean laughed.  
  
"What?" Clark honestly didn't understand what was so funny. Dr. Reynolds really did hate him.... okay maybe he didn't hate him exactly but Clark could tell that he wasn't one of Dr. Reynold's favorite students.  
  
"It's just so unrealistic to imagine that there are people in this world that actually have the nerve to HATE Clark Kent."  
  
"Very funny, Jean."  
  
Jean smiled, "So when are you coming to visit?" **I miss you. **  
  
"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh?" The smile on her face grew wider with anticipation.  
  
"Yeah. My parents said it would be better to visit you over the summer break, stay for a couple of weeks......" Clark paused, "If it's okay with....."  
  
"SURE!" Jean blurted out, cutting him off mid sentence in the process. "So, maybe sometime next week?" **Or TODAY! **  
  
"Tuesday.... is it okay if Pete and Chloe kinda tag along?"  
  
Jean paused, Clark knew her secret but Chloe and Pete didn't.  
  
"Pete knows about my abilities." Clark added, realizing that this was probably one of her concerns.  
  
"Sure, why not, the more the merrier right? I just can't believe you're really coming. I can't wait to see you again."  
  
"Same here. I'd better go, I promised my dad I'd get a couple of things done around the farm."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you on Tuesday and tell your parents I said 'HI'."  
  
Having finished talking to Clark, Jean hung up the phone. She almost couldn't contain her excitement. She quickly walked past a very confused Scott, who was still trying to figure out what was making her suddenly energized and cheerful.  
  
"Whoa, what's with you?" This was probably the happiest he had seen her since her return trip from Smallville.  
  
"Sorry, Scott." Jean called from over her shoulder.  
  
There was only a week until Clark's arrival and everything had to be perfect.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Love it, hate it? Should I continue? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you all liked the first chapter. It's kinda like another one of those fics where you have to like totally use your imagination. *hehe* Sorry if it was kinda... DULL! But hopefully this chapter won't be soooo boring. Yeah, and thanks to all who reviewed..... you guys like totally ROCK!!!  
  
Oh yeah! Forgot this in the last chapter; *ahem* I have no connection with Marvel comics in any way, to accuse me of doing so would be in vain and erroneous. (?) Basically, I don't own it! I actually don't own anything, only the story line. Thank you for your time.  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"I'm just not sure that having guests over at the institute would be a good idea." Professor Xavier was taking a break from coaching the other mutants at the institute to talk to Jean.  
  
"I know we can trust them, Professor. Clark wouldn't do something like that. I mean, I know him well enough to tell what kind of person **alien** he is." Jean sighed lightly, she really didn't want to tell Clark that he would not be able to say with her at the institute. After all, it wasn't very hospitable to decline a guest of room and board.  
  
"I'm sorry Jean, but with the way things are right now it would be best if we prohibited visitors from the institute."  
  
"But professor, what am I supposed to tell them?" Jean shifted her gaze from the floor, she had on her best 'I'm going to cry if I don't get what I want' face.  
  
She was positive that Clark wouldn't react to their abilities like she had seen the humans do. Jean probably had more things in common with Clark, than any of the other mutants at the institute, except for the fact that Clark was an alien and Jean was a mutant. But she couldn't tell them that.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't be a problem....."  
  
"Thanks professor, I promise I won't let you down." Jean smiled serenely and strode out of the room. But she was certain that she would have done a back flip if given the chance.  
  
"That's the happiest I've seen her in months." Ororo said exiting from the next room, "I just hope that she knows what she's doing."  
  
"I'm sure that Jean is mature enough to know that telling others about her abilities, wouldn't be the best idea right now."  
  
"Ororo nodded, "I'm sure you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was seven thirty the next morning, Jean was already awake and pacing back and forth uncontrollably across the plush beige carpeting of her room.  
  
**I mean, do I hug him, kiss him and then tell him that I missed him. Or do I tell him that I missed him, kiss him and then hug him.....** Jean reached into her closet and pulled out a khaki skirt, polo striped shirt, that rose up ever so slightly to expose her perfectly tanned midriff, she finished the ensemble with a pair of banded wooden sandals, that seemed like they were made just for the outfit.  
  
She slid a brown messenger bag over her shoulder and grabbed Scott's key on her way out of the door.  
  
Scott had been busy pouring himself a glass of orange juice when he spotted her, "You're up early."  
  
"Yeah," Jean smiled, Clark had always commented on her being a 'lazy bum' because she had always been the last to wake up in the mornings, **I seriously need to stop thinking about him! ** "Uh, would it be okay if I borrowed your car for a while."  
  
"Sure?" Even though Scott was wearing his ruby quartz glasses, Jean could still tell that he had a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Jean continued, "Well you remember my friends that I met in Kansas?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"They're visiting Bayville for a while, and I have to go to the airport to meet them."  
  
"Sure." Jean was unusually happy, it wasn't like a lot of her other friends hadn't come to visit her from out of state before. There were even some that had traveled all the way from Canada to visit her. **What isn't she telling me? **  
  
"Thanks Scott." Jean smiled.  
  
Scott returned the smile; her smile was always so sincere, sweet and genuine. He only wished that Jean would see him for more than a friend. Scott found himself falling in love with her more and more every day, and although he wasn't sure he was under the impression that Jean liked him too. Or maybe he was just anticipating the day when they both would admit to their true feelings for each other.  
  
Jean turned and walked out of the mansion door, it was only a matter of time before she would see them **HIM** again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Clark excited to see Jean again?" Pete and Clark had been on the plane for a few hours now and were beginning to tire of the journey.  
  
"Yeah, she sounded really excited when I told her that we were coming to visit." When Clark had first learned about his parents' decision to let him visit Bayville, he was dumbfounded. They had never really let him do anything that could endanger his secret, and Clark was almost sure that letting a teenager travel to big city New York was one of them. He never realized that they put so much trust in him.  
  
"So does Jean know about your....." Pete whispered, trying not to draw attention to their conversation.  
  
"Ummmm, yeah." Clark paused; he hoped that Pete wouldn't become offended that he had told Jean about his abilities before he had shared them with his best friend. It was just that Jean and Clark both had a lot in common; she knew first hand what it was like to be un-human. And it was a lot easier to talk to someone who could really relate to what you were saying and not think it was 'odd'. "...... Jean's just so ..... Jean? It's just that I can empathize with Jean pretty well. No offense."  
  
Pete nodded, "None taken. It must be one of those girlfriend/ boyfriend things that you both seem to have down so well." He paused, "But I seriously don't see how you kept a long distance relationship going for over.... six months!?! Especially since Lana and Whitney broke up."  
  
Clark smiled confidently, "Self control."  
  
"Oh please," Pete rolled his eyes, "I bet there wasn't a second that went by that you didn't think about asking Lana out."  
  
"Actually Pete I didn't. I've realized that there are a lot more girls out there than just Lana Lang."  
  
Pete shook his head and patted Clark on the shoulder, "I only wish Chloe were here to witness this."  
  
Clark agreed, "It's too bad she couldn't come."  
  
Chloe told them that she was going to visit her grandparents in Metropolis. Clark couldn't see through her little façade but Pete could read her all too well. He knew that Jean and Clark's growing relationship was taking a toll on her; Chloe had a crush on Clark ever since eight grade. Clark just couldn't look past his perpetual devotion for Lana to see the beauty that was right in front of his own eyes.  
  
Pete nodded, "Yeah."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter two. And who knows, maybe it was interesting enough to get some people hooked on this fic. Kudos to all the nice peeps who reviewed, you don't know how much reviews are appreciated.  
  
But uh yeah, hopefully everyone was able to watch Lineage, it totally rocked! Especially when Lex did that front kick thing and knocked evil insane lady out. I was like 'YEAH!!!' because I really didn't like her... AT ALL! *Oops that was a spoiler wasn't it? Disregard what I just said. *  
  
So ummmm as you guys probably already figured out there's gonna be a lot of angst and tension, yep soooo ummm CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
  
  
** Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Jean drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. She had been sitting in traffic for over fifteen minutes and was beginning to tire of it. **Just another typical day in downtown New York. It's never boring. ** She sighed; Smallville was nothing like New York, not even close. But that was what she loved about the small town, it was so unique, like something that you read about in a brochure or guidebook but never actually visited.  
  
And now Clark was coming to Bayville, which was partly good and partly bad. Good because Jean hadn't seen Clark in over six months and she had been looking forward to his visit since she had boarded the first flight out of Kansas to New York, but everything good in life wasn't complete without a downside. She regretted that Clark would see her for what she truly was, uniform and all. Well it could be worse, at least he knew she was a mutant. She just wasn't sure that she wanted the others at the institute to discover that she had told Clark about her abilities, she was almost positive that they wouldn't approve of it and figured that she would probably have a hard time explaining why she had told him in the first place.  
  
** Does my life always have to be so complicated? ** Jean slid further into the driver's seat.  
  
As much as she loved being Clark's girlfriend, she had never meant to hurt a good friend in the process. Maybe Chloe hadn't publicly announced how she felt about Jean's relationship with Clark, but Jean could sense her disapproval. It was probably the day after they had both admitted to their unusual outlandish abilities. The girls' soccer team had gathered to celebrate at the Talon after another victorious game. Pete, Chloe, Clark and a girl that Jean didn't recognize, were already occupying a booth nearest the window, deep in conversation. Jean sighed, remembering how she had spotted Clark and he smiled at her, which had caused her to respond by smiling back and strutting over to their booth.  
  
After everyone at the table exchanged greetings, Jean sat down next to Clark. She talked to Chloe, Pete and even the nameless girl, who obviously had a thing for Clark, because she couldn't tear her eyes away from him for even a second. Clark had congratulated Jean on winning the game. She told him it was more of a team effort than anything, and he responded with a compliment, she had said something else, another compliment, etc etc. By this point Jean had figured out that he was flirting with her, much to anonymous girl's annoyance. This continued for a while longer until both of their foreheads where pressed together and their lips were inches apart.  
  
She remembered staring into his eyes, observing his every move and reading his expressions, seeking out his emotions. Jean giggled at something Clark had said and that's when Anonymous girl decided that she needed to cough. They broke apart instantly; both had been oblivious to the still inhabited table until now. Jean could still picture anonymous girl's scowl, Chloe's wounded expression and Pete's astonished look. She hadn't meant to hurt her friends; she just wanted everyone to be happy, but being in love often had its price.  
  
The traffic was finally moving, it wouldn't be long now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So we're supposed to meet her here?" The plane had landed a few minutes ago and the passengers were beginning to be emitted. Pete searched the gate and surrounding area for the red headed girl. He turned around and quickly scanned the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late, traffic in New York is really bad around this time." A very familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
"Jean, hey." Clark smiled embracing her, "You look great."  
  
"So do you. I'm just really glad you're here." She tightened her grip around his neck, "I really missed you."  
  
They both looked great, but Clark looked GREAT, like one of those drool worthy boy models out of one of her Seventeen magazines.  
  
"I'm betting that your death grip on my neck would probably injure most normal people."  
  
"Oh uh, sorry about that." She smiled and kissed him delicately on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Pete, it's great to see you again." Jean said turning to her other good friend.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while. I'm okay with the whole hugging thing, just as long as you don't strangle me. Unfortunately some of us aren't made of steel like Clark over there, my neck will beak."  
  
Jean laughed and hugged Pete as well. "Sorry I'm just really glad that you guys are here." She paused, "Where's Chloe?"  
  
"She's visiting her grandparents in Metropolis." Clark added, his tone doubtful.  
  
"Oh." Jean nodded, "So I guess we should work on finding your luggage, in this airport, simple things like locating a bathroom or finding luggage could take hours."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Pete quickly glanced around the massive airport. There were people everywhere; talking, eating, shopping, buying souvenirs, maybe New York City resembled Metropolis more than he thought.  
  
"And then I'll take you guys to my favorite sushi restaurant."  
  
Pete and Clark exchanged quizzical looks.  
  
Jean smiled, leaning her head against Clark's shoulder. ** Awwww, he's so cute when he does the facial expression thing. **  
  
She sighed, her concentration drifting to his face once more. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that she was just laying there, staring, at him. It took all of her strength to keep from running her fingers through his dark brown hair and caressing his face. His eyes, in all their glory, were enough to leave her in a trance. Clark had the sexiest hazel-green eyes that she had ever seen, they were so vibrant, exotic, captivating. Jean was sure that she could write a twelve page essay, on his eyes alone.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't really have much of an actual Author's Note today. Unless you wanna hear about how much my life sux. Which I seriously doubt.... *laughs* Okay this has been bugging me for like the longest time, if tea and coffee are almost the same thing, why do you drink tea when you have a cold/ flu but not coffee? It just doesn't make any sense. I dunno, maybe it's just me, but it still isn't feasible. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!  
  
  
  
**This indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"And we're here." Jean put the car into reverse and backed into the mansion garage.  
  
"This is your house?" Pete asked in astonishment.  
  
"Ummmmm no, it's kinda like a boarding school for....." She turned to Clark, not sure of what to say next. She would have to tell Pete eventually, he was staying at the institute after all. It only made sense to tell him, she just wasn't sure how he would handle it. "uh, the gifted?" ** That was wrong.**  
  
"Oh, like a school for the arts." Pete nodded.  
  
Clark gazed at her reassuringly and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, not exactly." **Just tell him Jean. It's not that hard, Pete won't freak out. ** "Gifted as in..." She paused, **Actions do speak louder than words. ** Using her telekinesis, Jean levitated her purse from the back seat of the car to the driver's seat, suspending it in mid air. The purse was hovering three feet above her head before she decided to let it fall lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Pete's mouth gaped open in shock. "So you're an...."  
  
"Unfortunately no," Jean smiled, taking a break from unloading the trunk to quickly glance over at Clark, "I'm a mutant."  
  
"How did you..." Pete paused again, for some reason he was having a hard time relaying what was on his mind.  
  
"Know what you were going to say before you said it?" Jean used her telekinesis to levitate three more suitcases out of the trunk, "Ha, beat that Incredible Hulk."  
  
"Gladly, as long as you promise not to compare me with stupid, green, cavemen, who walk around saving the would in nothing but their underwear." Clark added lifting four suitcases out of the trunk and Jean's three suitcases as well.  
  
"Show off." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Pete had finally gotten over his state of shock, long enough to start asking questions in full statements.  
  
"Because of my other ability, telepathy." Jean was surprised, Pete was actually taking this rather well, exposure to Clark's abilities and life in Smallville must have taken a toll on him.  
  
"You can read minds?" Pete blushed furiously. **Was it possible that she read my mind last year in Smallville? **  
  
Jean sensed what he was thinking, "It's an ability that I don't like to use often, it's like an invasion of privacy, ya know." She smiled, "Although some are just too dense to have their minds read by an expert such as myself."  
  
"Excuses, excuses," Clark said kissing her cheek, "my mind's too advanced for your frivolous mind reading powers."  
  
"Riiiiight." Jean rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I think we should probably go inside the house before Scott organizes a search party."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's the last of it." Bobby had just finished cleaning the foyer, when the door creaked open revealing a very giggly red headed girl.  
  
"Yeah, a brain transfusion would be an ideal thing for you actually." Jean laughed, "Oh, Pete, Clark this is Bobby. Bobby this is Pete and Clark."  
  
After they exchanged greetings and handshakes, Jean gave them the grand tour of the mansion and then ushered them up to their rooms.  
  
"If you need anything my room is just down this hall." Jean gestured to the second to the last door, on the right side of the hall.  
  
Pete nodded and walked into the oversized bedroom.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you later then?" Jean said turning back around to face Clark.  
  
"Of course, you promised us a tour of Bayville remember."  
  
"Yeah, sorry." She embraced him gently.  
  
"Sorry for what?" **For forgetting about the tour? **  
  
"Everything... I dunno, I just can't believe that you're actually here."  
  
"Jean, I don't break my promises."  
  
"I know," She temporarily shifted her gaze to the floor, "but I missed you a lot. Ever since I left Kansas you've been the only thing I think about. I know it sounds pretty pathetic but... I'm in love with you."  
  
She kept her gaze adjacent to the ground; she knew that if she even dared to look into his eyes, she would break down in tears.  
  
"If anything was to- " She was barely able to utter those four words before she realized that his lips were on top of hers and that he was kissing her passionately.  
  
Jean tried to ignore the mental time bombs that were exploding in her head, as her arms mindlessly drifted up to his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
For a few minutes they were in paradise, unmindful of everything else that was happening around them.  
  
"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking ya know." Jean mock scolded, breaking off the kiss.  
  
"Uh huh," Clark stated matter- of- factly, "So what were you saying?"  
  
"I uh, forgot?" The upward direction of her eyes made them appear cynical and humorous, her lips cracking into a sheepish grin.  
  
Clark smiled and draped one arm around her shoulders. "Typical."  
  
"Typical?" She repeated, sliding her arm around his torso and leaning her head into his shoulder. "Well since it's so typical for me to forget things maybe I forgot where the chocolate chip cookies I made for you guys earlier are..." She grinned malevolently.  
  
"What?" Clark stopped walking abruptly to toss her a 'that's not funny' look. "Jock girl bakes?"  
  
"Yeah," She lightly jabbed her elbow into his side, "You act like I'm not supposed to be able to cook like everyone else."  
  
"The thought never occurred to me."  
  
"Well no one said you had to eat any, just don't come looking for me when your bottomless pit of a stomach starts complaining."  
  
"Okay, it's not like the poison can actually harm me."  
  
"Shut up." She laughed giggly, guiding him into the kitchen.  
  
Although neither noticed the pair of sullen eyes that had been watching them just down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************** TBC  
  
  
  
Okay I wasn't really pleased with that chapter. I dunno, I think I had writer's block... so yeah. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews, you guys are great! Uh I don't really know where I'm going with this so bear with me for a while. Sorry if the characters are a little well... out of character. I hope I stuck to their personalities.  
  
The 'Ryan' episode totally rocked! I was just kinda sitting there trying to keep to crying like a idiot, it was so sad! I can't believe that Ryan was dying! I guess it wouldn't have bothered me if Clark and Ryan weren't so close, but they're like brothers. But let's face it I'm just a sap... I cry when stuff gets too emotional. It's like I've seen the lion king like I dunno how many times and I'll still break down when Mufasa dies. Pretty pathetic huh?  
  
So I'm going to stop bugging you guys now and proceed with chapter 5!  
  
*One more thing: Sorry if Kurt's dialogue is totally off, I can't really get the whole 'v' concept. Once again, my sincerest apologies.  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Hey Rogue!" It was bright and early on a Saturday morning and Kitty, like many of the X-men, was already awake.  
  
"Hey." Rogue yawned sleepily, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and the morning drill in the danger room didn't help either.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night." Kitty smiled, she was always able to keep a level head, even in the mist of all the chaos that was happening around them.  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
"I just kept thinking about how lucky Jean is to have such a great boyfriend. He's funny, smart, and total eye candy. I only wish that I had found him first." Kitty pushed the button for the elevator.  
  
Rogue nodded, he was really cute, she almost couldn't keep herself from blushing when he introduced himself and smiled at her. **Clark.....** He had a gorgeous smile. She sighed, **What am ah doin'? Ah'll never have him, have what Jean has. **  
  
And she hated it, hated that half the male population was attracted to Jean, hated that she would never get as close to a guy as Jean could, hated that Jean had Scott's heart and she didn't even know it. Sure, Jean was nice. They were even friends, but secretly Rogue longed for what Jean had, her perfect life.  
  
The elevator abruptly lurched to a stop, the giant steel door to the danger room a few feet ahead of them.  
  
Scott was already briefing the other mutants about the mission when Kitty and Rogue arrived.  
  
"And that's it." Scott paused noticing Kitty and Rogue. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah." Kurt said raising a fuzzy blue paw, "Can't vhis vait until tomorrow? I'm missing some of my favorite shows."  
  
Scott gave Kurt a peeved look, "Any other questions?"  
  
"Uh, where's Jean?" Kitty wasn't really concerned with whether Jean was coming or not, she just wanted to see Clark again.  
  
"Here I am." The floating figure landed next to Scott, "Sorry I'm late. I didn't realize what time it was."  
  
Scott nodded, "That's okay, so everyone's ready."  
  
"I told Clark and Pete that they could kinda...." Jean paused to exhale a breath of air, "watch what goes on in the danger room."  
  
"Jean, I don't know if that would be a good idea...." Scott began.  
  
He knew it would probably upset her but it was for the best, they were already having a hard time keeping their abilities a secret with guests at the institute, and two tickets to the viewing of the Danger Room live would only make things worse. Not only that but it pained him to see Jean together with Clark. After he had seen them kissing the other day he realized how jealous he was of Clark. Clark was taking the one good thing that he still had on this godforsaken planet, besides his brother Alex, away from him. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Scott... they know... about my abilities." Jean fixed her gaze on the steel floor,**Okay you got that out of the way, prepare to be interrogated with endless questions and countless lectures. Unless I just tell them the truth, which I can't. What would I say, 'Yeah, breakfast was great. Oh and by the way, my boyfriend just so happens to be an alien from another planet.... So need any help with those dishes?'**  
  
Scott was able to surface an expression of pure bewilderedment.  
  
"Yeah," she continued, "They know I'm a mutant."  
  
"Um?" **I could have sworn she said that she told them....**  
  
"They know I'm a mutant, about the institute, about... us."  
  
Scott stirred uncomfortably, **What does she mean by us? **  
  
Jean sensed his uncertainty, "By us I mean, Us, as in mutants."  
  
"Uh, ve're going to go into the danger room now." Kurt knew that when dealing with all things Jean and Scott things could get chaotic.  
  
"Yeah, um let's go guys." Kitty chimed in, the last thing she needed was Scott and Jean arguing at 8:00 in the morning.  
  
"Jean..." Scott paused, "why?"  
  
She froze, "It was just so easy to tell him about my abilities, Clark has really helped me through some tough times, when I thought that no one else would understand, he's not like everyone else." **Of course he's not. ** "He doesn't care what I am."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that she had psychic powers and never told us....."  
  
"Pete, she never told you, I guess Jean didn't realize that you would be so nonchalant about her abilities."  
  
"Yeah," Pete shifted nervously, now he just didn't have to worry about slipping up and telling Clark's secret, he had to worry about Jean's too. "Is that what you meant when you said that you and Jean have a lot in common?"  
  
Clark nodded, still looking inside the danger room from Cerebro's central control center. He had to admit, Jean was good. Excellent logic, agility and her telepathic and telekinetic abilities made her virtually impenetrable. He was sure that if he ever had to fight her, and he hoped that he never had to, she would be a tough opponent to beat. "Before I told you about my abilities, Jean was the one who stuck by me, gave me advice," He paused, "I guess it was just easier to tell her and talk to her about my secret because she's not human either, she knows what it's like to be different."  
  
"But ya know you two are two of the luckiest people in the world, what some people wouldn't give for that kind of power."  
  
Clark smiled, and looked back into the danger room, Kitty was running across the field, the normally fatal laser beams phasing right through her. Jean was floating in mid air, with one leg kicked up behind her for stability; a giant claw was reaching down to grab another unsuspecting team member. Jean immediately flew to her ally's aid and used her telekinesis to uproot the claw, she flung it as if it weighted no more than a feather.  
  
She was a lot more powerful than he gave her credit for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the training ended thirty minutes later the sweaty mutants headed to the showers.  
  
Jean walked over to the awaiting duo of friends, "Hey...."  
  
"Jean, you were awesome," Pete congratulated.  
  
"Thanks, I try." Jean said smiling, "So after I get changed out of these clothes," She waved her hand in the air for empasis, "we can... uh... do something? I dunno, whatever you guys want."  
  
"I take it that the talk with Scott didn't go over so well." Clark shot her a distinguishing glance.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me? Maybe you suddenly accumulated psychic powers overnight." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"C'mon Jean," Clark coaxed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Scott just didn't take it, the way I thought he would," Her hand connected with her forehead, "Sometimes he can be so overprotective, I'm not some little girl that always needs some guy around to protect me from everything!"  
  
"Ummm I think I left I left something in..... my room!" Pete said making his getaway.  
  
"Jean, I'm sure that Scott's being a good friend, he doesn't want to see anything happen to you."  
  
"I know, it's just that, I hate being treated like I'm this defenseless little girl who's not supposed to do anything for herself."  
  
"They don't know everything yet, but when and if they do, I'm positive that they'll change their opinions." Clark took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.  
  
Jean smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Clark returned the gesture.  
  
** And the famous Kent charm... ** Jean widened the grin that was already plastered to her face. Clark always had this way of cheering her up, but when he turned on the Kent charm, she couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Although there was still this feeling that she couldn't shake, a feeling that Scott wanted to be more than just "friends", even if she didn't read his mind. **Could Scott be....** Jean hadn't recognized it before, but maybe Scott was just a little bit jealous of Clark, maybe, just, maybe.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, I'm afraid I still have writer's block. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. 'Dichotic' ROCKED!!! Woo! Sorry about the scenario similarities with 'Ryan' in this story, I really wasn't trying to make it have a lot of things in common, it just sorta..... happened. *hehe*  
  
  
  
WARNING: Lots of reflectiveness (is that even a word?) and slight angst ahead, just to let you guys know.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
The room was pitch black, only the dim light of the moon cast an uncanny shadow throughout the room.  
  
Needles, beakers and broken pieces of glass littered the laboratory floor.  
  
Jean spun around to get a better view of the lab, and accidentally bumped into a nearby stool.  
  
"Help. Me. Help. Me. Please." A voice moaned weakly.  
  
Why hadn't she noticed it before? She couldn't pinpoint the voice exactly, but the person was somewhere in the room.  
  
"Where are you?" Jean called back softly.  
  
"Help. Me. Please." The voice was even more raspy and desperate.  
  
"What? Where are you? I can't....."  
  
"Help. Please."  
  
The laboratory door creaked open revealing a rather stout man in a white calf length lab coat, the long needle that he held in his left hand was filled halfway with a crimson colored liquid. The man walked closer to the examining table, the silver needle glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
An eerie glow from the window reflected off the face of the young man who was stretched out on the table. Blood was running from a large gash on his forehead, it stained both sides of his face and ran down his bare chest.  
  
"Please. Please." The voice moaned, "Help me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean's eyes fluttered open, she had been floating six feet in the air and immediately came crashing down onto the bed below. She raised a shaky hand to her forehead, wiping away a few beads of cold sweat.  
  
This wasn't the first time that she had this nightmare, they had been transpiring everyday for a month and it was always the same voice asking for her help. She hadn't bothered to tell the professor or anyone else for that matter. At first she figured that it was just another one of those reoccurring nightmares, but as the dreams got more vivid and lifelike, she wondered if it was really someone who needed her help. She was telepathic after all and maybe whoever this person was could communicate with her through her dreams and thoughts.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and threw back the covers on her bed. Her bare feet hit the warm carpeted floor, she slid on her light blue slippers and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean yawned once more before entering the kitchen, she walked straight to the refrigerator, oblivious to the fact that the lights were already on, and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
She turned around slowly, " Clark!?!" she gasped and the water bottle nearly slipped out of her grasp.  
  
"I seriously didn't see you there," Jean was still trying to catch her breath, " you should have said something."  
  
"You looked preoccupied."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I kinda was." She forged a smile, she could still see his face, hear his screams, his pleas. When she closed her eyes she could see him, crying for help, the blood... everywhere. It was etched in her memories and constantly haunted her in her sleep.  
  
"About what if I might ask?" Clark said breaking her from her trance.  
  
"Uh," she ran a hand through her hair, "ya know, just stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" He repeated.  
  
"Ummm," Jean shut her eyes tightly bring her hand up to her forehead, "yeah."  
  
Clark wasn't buying it, he knew her too well. Something was wrong.  
  
"You okay?" He put down a plate of cookies and walked over to her.  
  
She nodded, "Uh..... yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Clark embraced her slightly, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"  
  
**How does he do that? ** "Not unless you want to hear about my freakishly annoying nightmare."  
  
Clark leaned against the counter, waiting for her to continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott stared longingly out of the balcony window, he hadn't been able to fall sleep.  
  
So now he was just sitting, reflecting on his thoughts. **Why didn't she tell me that he knew her secret? Why wouldn't she tell me? **  
  
Scott had still been thinking about what Jean had said earlier, **Was that why she was so depressed? ** Now all the pieces were coming together, Jean had been so tacit because she missed Clark. Even Scott had to admit that they looked perfect together, it was sickening. Scott knew it wasn't right to be so envious, it was Jean's choice after all. She would probably date every other guy on the planet before she actually took an interest in him. She would never know that he had feelings for her.  
  
He sighed, **But I'll still be here Jean, I'll always wait for you. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom, **Four hundred and twenty two, four hundred and twenty three.** She hadn't been able to fall asleep, and counting the ceiling tiles seemed like a great, yet tedious way to pass the time.  
  
She sighed, Clark had been gone for almost a week, and although she wouldn't admit to it she still had feelings for him. It was just so painful to see him with her. It hurt, putting on a nonchalant façade worked for now, but it pained her to see them together. Chloe had once considered Jean a friend before, but now just hearing her name made her stomach hurt.  
  
They had asked her to come along but she couldn't. She couldn't bear the pain of seeing them together, so happy, so carefree. She knew it was conceited and that she should be happy for them both, but a part of her wasn't ready for that yet.  
  
So now she was reduced to lying awake in bed, counting the ceiling tiles, sulking in her own self-pity.  
  
**Since when does Chloe Sullivan sulk? **  
  
**Since Clark left her at the formal for Lana Lang.**  
  
**This is crazy, why am I arguing with myself? **  
  
Chloe closed her eyes, trying to fight back her own saturating tears.  
  
**Great, now I'm crying over a guy? What's wrong with me? **  
  
She wiped the a stray tear with the back of her hand, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Clark, about the formal....... how it was supposed to be perfect.  
  
Clark would never see her for anything other than a friend; she would always be Chloe Sullivan, the best friend. He would never know that she was secretly in love with him.  
  
** But I'll still be here Clark, I'll always wait for you. **  
  
***************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry if this took forever to post. With Thanksgiving and everything I haven't had much time to actually write anything. So, I hope this chapter is pretty good because it was a little rushed. Oh yeah and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
He groaned.  
  
He had to keep trying, he had to get through to her.  
  
He was so weak, and ever since the experiment his telepathic powers had become unstable making it even more difficult to send a clear message.  
  
He sighed. The most he could do was sit here and wait for his rescue, if she was even coming to rescue him.  
  
His head was throbbing with an unbearable pain, blood oozed down his face, the room was spinning around and around, and suddenly everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're saying that this person can communicate with you telepathically?" Clark said tossing a crimson red apple into the air.  
  
"Possibly." Jean skillfully used her telekinesis to catch the apple mid air, she levitated it into her hand, wrapping and unwrapping her fingers around it. "I mean, that's what I was kinda thinking.... maybe he really does need my help."  
  
"Just don't run off and do anything without telling someone first."  
  
"Yeah, like you always do?" A smile forming at her lips.  
  
"Jean," Clark took her hands in his and stared into her emerald green eyes, "I'm serious..... if something was to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
  
**He's so cute when he's serious. ** She smiled, placing her hand on one side of his face, tracing the outline of his jaw with her finger, "Don't worry Clark, I can pretty much take care of myself."  
  
"I know, just be careful." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.  
  
Jean nodded, but suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Turning in for the night?"  
  
"Not just yet," Jean forced a smile, she really was tired but she didn't want to have to face the nightmare again. "I'm going to get some extra practice in the Danger Room."  
  
"Another young workaholic." Clark smiled mockingly.  
  
She swatted him lightly on the shoulder, " Did you wanna come with? I mean, since you're awake and everything......"  
  
"Sure." Clark was just a little curious about this so called danger room; he wouldn't go in, just watch Jean from the window like he did before. There was no harm in that, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess that's it." Jean said pressing a red colored key on the danger room's central computer, "you sure you don't want to give it a shot?"  
  
Clark nodded reassuringly, "I'm positive."  
  
"Okay then," She smiled impishly, her eyes drifting to the green triangle- like stripe of her uniform. "I'd better go." She turned on her heel and walked down the steps to the giant steel door, her dark red hair swaying wildly.  
  
Clark watched her dodge and dart the fierce machines, but the explosion from one threw her back and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Jean!" He instantly super speeded into the room and was at her side. "Jean what's....."  
  
But his look of shock subsided when he saw that she was laughing, uncontrollably.  
  
"I... I ... told you .... that I would ..... get you to come into the danger room." Jean was still laughing hysterically, "You just didn't......"  
  
But before she could voice 'think I would,' Clark's fingers had already made contact with her sides and she was rolling around trying to get away from the 6' 3" tickle monster.  
  
"Okay, okay." She gasped, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you?" He grinned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Clark stopped tickling her and she instantly stood up, exhausted, but still laughing. "You're so evil Clark Kent, now I'm too wiped out to do anything else."  
  
"I guess that means that you're finally going to give this whole Lilith thing a rest?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, " Jean smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "so I'm evil now?"  
  
"You did just swat me on the shoulder."  
  
"Well you called me evil and tickled me to the point where I can't even feel my sides." Jean wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head into his chest and inhaling his scent.  
  
Jean sighed, She really didn't want to have to face the nightmare again, no matter how many times she had the same nightmarish dream, she would probably never get over the initial shock. It was too convincing and realistic to be 'just a dream.' But being in Clark's arms made her feel safe and she liked that feeling.  
  
"Thinking about the dream again?" Clark said looking at the girl who was clinging to him like a frighten child who clung to their mother during a thunderstorm.  
  
Jean furrowed her brow, "Are you sure your not telepathic?"  
  
"Jean don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll figure out what it means."  
  
"I hope you're right," She whispered, "for his sake."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry if it's kinda short, I have a serious writer's block and this odd urge to write fluff for whatever reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
*F.Y.I- Lilith was the Queen of the Night, she was believed to be the first vampire, and the wife of Adam, but she was so evil that she left her husband and succumbed to the dark side. (Oooo dark side, it sounds so Star Wars-ish.)  
  
Other names for Lilith are Lili or Lilitu, one of the seven Babylonian evil spirits integrated into Hebrew legend. Other versions of her story relay that she was Eve, having sinned she was rejected from Eden and escaped into the air to feast on children. Another tale depicts her as the queen of succubi, the leader of the night demons who preyed on men, luring out their seed and often their blood hoping to cause melancholy and death. Lilith hated children, this is probably because her own were sick, twisted, and immoral. In her physical form, she appears as an extremely beautiful woman with a lot of sharp black hairs on her legs. (Ewwww! But she still ROCKS as far as vampires go.)  
  
More info at 'http://cadre.sjsu.edu/art101b/s97/Sandy/Vampire.html' if you actually care.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note: Are you guys having a hard time visualizing this? Yeah, it's kinda hard to picture the X-men as non-cartoonish but at least they're not at the point we're they're totally toony (?). Oh well, I hope everyone has a good imagination. OMG! I just sounded like...*shutter* Barney *shutter shutter blink* that fruity purple t-rex was always preaching about using your imagination. He scared me... a lot, and I'm still scared of him until this day. I mean, hello ppls!!! Fruity purple dude is a T-rex and T- rex are supposed to be scary NOT overly friendly to the point where it just freaks little kids out. That's just weird. Okay, enough about my 'how much Barney is seriously screwed up' rant. Onto chapter 8!!!!  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"One large ristretto with whipped cream, caramel sauce and sprinkles to top it off," Chloe said to the blonde headed girl that was taking her order.  
  
"Will that be all for you today?" The bubbly waitress smiled cheerfully.  
  
Chloe nodded her approval and thanked the waitress, the girl skipped away to get the coffee.  
  
Chloe sighed, normally she loved coming to the Talon, when Clark wasn't 'Lana Watching', but lately she hadn't been making her daily trips to the flourishing little coffee house. She figured that Clark and Pete's absence had something to do with it. They were her best friends after all, and with both of them away on "business" there was no one she could really talk to. And while Clark was away doing 'God knows what' with Jean, she was sitting in the Talon downing cappuccino after cappuccino wishing that Clark was with her so she could bask in the beauty that was Clark Kent. What she wouldn't give to see him again, only for a moment. She smiled to herself, thinking about his smile; the one that made her heart pulsate at such an impeccable speed that she was almost positive that it could set a new record. Or the first thing he would say to strike up a conversation. That was Clark Kent for ya, always good-natured and sweet, yet dense in all things dealing with Chloe Sullivan and her unrequited love for him.  
  
"Hey Chloe."  
  
"Lana, hey." Chloe lifted her head, temporarily looking up from her coffee. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Well you're the only person I know in Smallville that orders a ristretto with whipped cream, caramel sauce and sprinkles."  
  
"Hey," Chloe smiled, " what would I do without my daily pick me up?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So I haven't seen you around lately. Everything okay?" Over the course of the year Lana and Chloe had become good friends. Chloe realized that Lana was more that just another perfect, raven haired, ex- cheerleader; she was a good friend.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Chloe said shaking her head quickly.  
  
"Still thinking about Clark, huh?"  
  
"Am I that obvious?" Chloe's eyes were fixed on the café colored pool of coffee that was sitting in front of her.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I can totally relate. It's like ever since Whitney and I broke up, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him." Lana looked down sheepishly, a deep shade of red sweeping across her face.  
  
"I know what you mean, I thought I had pushed aside all my feelings for Clark, but the more I try to stop thinking about him the more I realize that the feelings are still there."  
  
"I guess that the emotions and feelings you have for a person never really go away, even though Whitney and I aren't together anymore, I still feel... an attachment to him," Lana closed her eyes, "I dunno it's just like this feeling."  
  
Chloe's fingers rapped away on the rim of her coffee mug, "So what is it about Jean that can penetrate the impenetrable Clark Kent?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know it's something I wish I had."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt stared at the plate of food in front of him, as did the other guests at the breakfast table.  
  
"What's the matter Kurt?" Kitty said eyeing him carefully.  
  
"Uh, Kitty. If you don't mind me asking," Kurt paused, searching for the right way to tell Kitty what he was thinking without hurting her feelings. "Vhat is it exactly?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Kurt," Kitty laughed, "don't tell me that you've never heard of an asparagus and anchovy omelet before?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads in disgust.  
  
"Well you've like gotta try it, they're really good." Kitty said stabbing her fork into her piece of the omelet.  
  
Jean attempted a smile but winced slightly and pressed a hand to her forehead.  
  
Scott looked up from his plate of monstrosity at Jean, something definitely was not right. He started to get up from his place at the table but immediately abandoned the thought once he realized that Clark was already at her side.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to step outside for a while," Jean excused herself from the table and walked down the hall to the library.  
  
She clasped her hand on her forehead once more, as if doing so would bring any additional relief from the intensity of the thoughts and screams that were flooding her mind. Images flashed through her memories, she held her head in her hands collapsing on a nearby chair; she didn't know how much more of this she could take.  
  
"Jean?" Professor Xavier said from behind her, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I dunno," she paused momentarily, "I keep having this nightmare... and... I..... I mean, I think it's a nightmare."  
  
She tapped her fingers nervously, "It's a little hard to describe."  
  
The Professor's face tightened, deep in thought.  
  
"There may be a way to interpret your dream, all I need you to do is focus your thoughts."  
  
Jean nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Images of the dream dominated most of her memories, but one section stood out from the rest.  
  
A dark haired boy, that the professor guessed could only be Clark, overturned a large tractor that had fell over sideways, revealing a small Calico kitten. It had been trapped underneath the tractor and Clark was freeing it from its cast iron prison.  
  
The boy possessed impeccable gifts and would be an excellent asset to the X-men, which made him even more curious as to why Jean hadn't alerted him about her friend's abilities.  
  
"Jean," Xavier said calmly, releasing the telepathic link that he had on her mind, "rally the X-men, if this person can in fact communicate with you telepathically, then we may have a rescue mission on our hands."  
  
Jean thanked the professor and slowly arose from the chair, exiting the room.  
  
Scott, who had been walking past the library popped his head in the room, "A rescue mission professor?"  
  
"Yes," the professor stared absent mindedly ahead, "and we may need Iceman and Magma as well."  
  
Scott turned to leave, but the professor's sudden outburst stopped him, "Scott, would you mind keeping an eye on Jean?" He rested his hand on his chin, a meditative look on his face, "I'm getting the feeling that there's more to her friend Clark than they're both willing to tell."  
  
******************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Sorry If I offended any Barney fans out there, but let's face it folks, Barney's seriously just a little... (a lot) queer. Again, no offense to anyone out there, but the truth must be told. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Let me just remind you that I don't own anything, nope, NOT A THING.... not X-men Evolution, not Smallville, not Star Wars. Just to make that clear.... uh please review?  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"A rescue mission?"  
  
Clark wasn't all that surprised, he had already put two and two together and realized that the X-men weren't just training and exercising to stay in shape. Clark figured that they were using their abilities to help and protect the human population of Bayville.  
  
"Yeah," Jean placed a hand on his face, "It's not like I'll be gone a whole week or anything."  
  
"A rescue mission?" He reiterated.  
  
"Since I'm one of the original X-men I have to go," Jean said throwing her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry, but I just have to."  
  
Clark's dumbfounded silence told her that maybe the concept of it all just hadn't sunk in yet, "Clark? Say something.... anything?"  
  
She was starting to think that this mission would have a bigger effect on him that she anticipated.  
  
"A rescue mission?"  
  
Jean nudged Clark gently "Anything but that."  
  
"Just kidding." He smiled, hugging her, "Good luck. Now go out there and kick some butt." She raised an eyebrow in his general direction, "Okay coach," She smiled, "I'll try."  
  
Jean lightly brushed her lips against his before running off to join the rest of the X-men. She could only hope that whoever it was that needed their help could hold on until they got there...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young man stared longing at the laboratory door, as if his gaze was enough to melt its steel frame.  
  
"Ha, again Gallant?" a stout man in a white lab coat chuckled to himself, shaking his head, "Calvary forgot about you a long time ago!"  
  
Gallant's head drooped and his shoulders slumped forward making him appear slouched over in the massive lab chair."  
  
**Calvary will be here, sooner that you think. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well you know." Pete paused to press the button for the elevator, "I could use this little vacation inside a vacation to catch up on some of my priorities."  
  
"And they are?" Clark said stepping into the elevator after Pete.  
  
"Oh ya know." Pete shrugged.  
  
"Who is it Pete?" Clark had been friends with Pete long enough to know that 'priorities' usually had something to do with a girl.  
  
"Amara." A smirk began taking form at the corners of his mouth, "She's the one with the fire powers."  
  
"I could have sworn I heard Jean say that she was going on the away mission...."  
  
"What?" It only took a few seconds for Pete's cool and collected expression to undergo a drastic change, "When are they coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, a couple of hours?"  
  
"So now I'm at a loss for things to do." Pete shook his head sadly.  
  
"I hate to eavesdrop of whatever," Jubilee had been waiting for the elevator when Pete and Clark had walked out, "But a bunch of us 'left behinds' are gonna get together and watch Star Wars for the umpteenth time. You're welcome to join us." She smiled politely.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Pete nodded quickly clearly entranced, "that'd be great."  
  
"Cool." Jubilee led them down the hall into the 'den', "we've all seen it probably like fifty times already, it's Jamie's favorite. But I'm okay with that.... I mean, what girl would pass up a chance to see Anakin Skywalker?"  
  
Clark shook his head and Pete muttered something under his breath that was too muffled for even Clark to hear.  
  
Ray, Jamie, Sam and Robbie were already seated on the sofa when Pete and Clark joined them. Rogue was sitting on the recliner and Jubilee, Rahne, and Kitty were seated on the floor in front of the TV.  
  
"Padmé must be insane turning down a guy as hot as Anakin," Jubilee commented on the scene where both Anakin and Padmé were talking on the balcony, "You wouldn't have to ask me twice." Kitty and Rahne nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh brother." Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Awww c'mon Rogue, ya know ya like him. Hayden Christensen basically defines the word HOT." Kitty reached for the bowl of popcorn.  
  
"I still don't know what you girls like about the guy. What's Anakin got that I don't?" Ray said reaching over to take the bowl of popcorn from a voracious Jamie.  
  
"Uh, let's see..." Kitty placed a finger on her forehead pretending to think, "looks, smarts and uh not to mention the fact that he totally kicks butt."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I kick butt!" Ray threw a pillow at Kitty.  
  
Kitty didn't dodge the pillow and instead it phased right though her. She laughed, "I'm kidding!"  
  
Ray leaned back into the sofa, stuffing a handful of the buttery popcorn into his mouth.  
  
********************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Short? Yeah, I don't wanna give away too much at one time. Not much of a cliffhanger ending for this chapter, huh? Don't you guys love how I cleverly mixed in Star Wars, X-men Evo. and Smallville all together... yep! Three of my favorite things! Yeah, I'm pathetic... reviews are appreciated! *silence* SNOOOOOWBUNNNNNIES!!!!!! I looooove snowbunnies!!!!! All the Neopet peeps know what I'm talking about! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was kinda caught up in the Christmas rush. The malls are always so hectic this time of year! Anyways the 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' came out Wednesday and of course I'm going to go see it. I can't wait! Woohooo! I've been waiting for this since... well since... uhhhh a really long time! YEAH!  
  
** Again I don't own Star Wars or Smallville or anything. So ummmm yeah.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
"This is it," Jean and Scott stood waiting for the other two recruits in a small, secluded grove of trees.  
  
Scott couldn't help but stop to take in the scenery. The forests of Russia were so beautiful this time of year. It was almost impossible to believe that somewhere in this peaceful serene Death lay in wait, stalking its next victim, anticipating its opponent's most vulnerable state to strike.  
  
"That's odd," Jean frowned, pulling one hand into a fist in which she rested her head on. A gesture that Scott thought she looked absolutely adorable doing. "It's not here..."  
  
"Maybe we're in the right place but just in the wrong spot," Bobby added.  
  
"No, it was supposed to b..." Jean stopped speaking rather abruptly when she suddenly found herself falling ten feet below the surface, into what seemed to be an underground cave.  
  
"JEAN!" Scott had seen her plunge into the overshadowing pit of darkness and ran over to the abnormally square shaped hole.  
  
"I'm fine Scott," She paused, "I think this place is some kind of ancient burial chamber, but it's really hard to see down here."  
  
"Cool, I've got to have a better look," Magma said, jumping feet first into the pit. Jean levitated her and placed her securely on the moist cave floor. The sound of her feet hitting the dank floor echoed throughout the cave.  
  
Bobby and Scott followed not far behind.  
  
"Judging by the weird markings and uh... the excessive amount of skeletons littering the floor. I'd definitely say that we're in an ancient burial ground."  
  
 "Uh, yeah Bobby," Amara nodded, "Thanks, for pointing that out..."  
  
The opening to the cave moaned loudly, the trap door slammed shut.  
  
All four mutants looked up at the door, now realizing that they were trapped.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, this is the death trap! Ahhhhhh!" Bobby yelled pretending to be frightened, "Get it? Death Trap!?!"  
  
The other three mutants rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah Bobby we got it," Jean said, with a sigh.  
  
"You guys aren't laughing, it was funny."  
  
"Uh yeah," Scott quickly interceded, saving everyone the expounding on Bobby's behalf. "Jean, you and Amara take the right hall, and we'll take the left."  
  
Amara and Jean nodded and half walked, half ran down the sinister and discarded hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you guys see that!?! Dooku just like chopped Anakin's arm off!!!!" Robbie said, smiling wickedly.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Robbie! It's not funny!!!" She sighed and flung a pillow at him. "So STOP laughing!"  
  
"Okay okay," Robbie shuttered trying to imprison a chuckle, " What is it with you girls anyway?"  
  
"Shut up." Jubilee laughed and launched a small firecracker at Robbie, much to his surprise. Robbie instantly uprooted from his seat on the couch and 'super speeded' down the hall, an extremely annoyed Jubilee at his heels.  
  
Kitty and Rahne chuckled lightly and got up from their seats on the floor to join in the 'hunt' for Sunspot.  
  
By the time Clark got up to take a break for some 'fresh air'. Popcorn, candy and soda were being hurled in every direction. Clark smiled to himself, as Pete joined in on the food fight.  
  
Clark hastily turned down what he thought was an abandoned hall, but suddenly found himself face to face with Professor Xavier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know Scott, this door looks familiar." Bobby could have sworn that they had passed the rancid wooden door at least ten times already.  
  
They were walking around in circles.  
  
But Scott had evacuated the planet earth over ten minutes ago, and was off in another distant land.  
  
"Scott?" Bobby tried again, "Scott? Scott!?!"  
  
"Wha- what were you saying. I wasn't paying attention." Scott continued to stare absentmindedly.  
  
"Yeah I noticed." Bobby said a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "This is about Jean isn't it?"  
  
"NO! Of course not, why would you think that?" Bobby's reprimanding question was enough to jolt Scott out of his devastating trance. His fantasy world exploded into a million pieces, the ship back to earth had just landed.  
  
"I mean it's kinda obvious that you're jealous of Clark, and Jean's pretty much the only one at the institute who doesn't realize that you really have a thing for her."  
  
Silence swept over the two mutants as they continued down the hall, looking for clues to where the inhabitants of the cave might be concealed.

"Hey, uh Bobby. Have you ever felt like you were being pushed further and further away from the ones that you love?"  
  
Bobby frowned, "No... not really. Dude, you should just tell her how you feel and get it over with, or you're going to be miserable and irritable as an old man. The worst she can do is turn you down right?"  
  
** That's what I'm afraid of. **  
  
********************************************************  
  
TBC  
  


  
Yea! I'm going to see LotR tomorrow! I'm sooo happy! Woohooo! Yeah!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: No... I'm actually NOT dead. Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter, I've been really busy over the holiday season. But I finally have a new chapter up, So yeah!!! If you haven't seen 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' yet... go see it! Really! It's worth the insert outrageously high price of movie ticket here that you pay to get into the theater. A friend and I went to see it because we're like really big fans and it like totally ROCKED! Except for the person who would clap and 'YEAH!' and/or 'WOOHOO!' every time Legolas did something that was... ya know, totally Legolas like. Stuff the rest of the Fellowship couldn't even imagine themselves doing, even in their most epic dreams. I mean, the dude ROCKS!!! Or maybe I just have this thing for the really herculean superhero types. *shrugs* Huh...... oh well, onto chapter 11!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Yeah Amara."  
  
The hall was bigger than they both had anticipated, and what seemed like it would only require five minutes to complete ended up taking five hours.  
  
"This door..." Amara couldn't help but run her fingers over the chillingly cold metal, there was definitely something different about it, "Isn't it kinda odd that a door made totally out of steel is in a two thousand year old burial chamber?"  
  
"Huh, that is odd..." Jean carefully approached the door, lifted the tarnished gold latch and gave it a gentle, yet firm shove, "Nope, it's stuck."  
  
Amara scaled the enormous steel door up and down, "Not quite." She said, using pure fire power to melt the handle so the door could be kicked down and they both could enter.  
  
"Of course," Jean smiled, "that works too."  
  
"C'mon!" Amara ran ahead, swiftly yet silently, aware that one little mistake could be the end of both of them, literally.  
  
"Ummmm?" Amara's pace slowed dramatically when she saw five tunnels directly in front of her, unsure of what path to take.  
  
Jean's eyes closed, but a second later she reopened them, "This way!" she said flying off and taking the lead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's Clark? Am I correct?" The professor said leaning forward in his chair, this was just the chance that he needed to talk to the young adolescent about his abilities.  
  
Clark nodded, a baffled expression shone on his face.  
  
"Jean has spoken very highly of you." He continued, "Although she hasn't spoken of your extraordinary abilities."  
  
Clark's eyes suddenly gaped open in realization, **How? How could he have known? **  
  
Clark tried his best to fake a smile, "Abilities?" When all else fails; deny, deny, deny.  
  
Professor Xavier sensed the boy's apprehension and went on to explain, "Jean, may or may not have told you of the telepathic abilities that I possess."  
  
**So he was able to read my mind???? **  
  
The Professor was then able to expound on how he knew about Clark's abilities, the institute's founding, how it benefited the Mutants that came to live there, and the X-men.  
  
**X-men? ** Clark thought, ** So that's it... they think I'm a mutant. **  
  
Clark quickly abandoned the undying urge to laugh.  
  
"I... um..." He sputtered, Clark wasn't so sure that he wanted to join the X-men no matter how good they were or how much he would learn to improve or control his abilities. It would mean leaving the farm, his parents, his friends, Smallville... everyone that he knew and loved was in Smallville, it had been home for so long that he couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like if he was to suddenly uproot and leave. "I'll think about it."  
  
The Professor nodded and proceeded down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we PLEEEEEEASE watch something else?" Sam wined, "It's disgusting to see you girls drool over Anakin!"  
  
"We're not drooling," Jubilee piped in, "we're ummm obsessing!"  
  
"Same difference." Robbie added, before wolfing down a few more chocolate covered pretzels.  
  
"Okay, okay," Kitty said getting up, and going over to the DVD player, "it's over anyways."  
  
"How about Lord of The Rings?" Jamie snatched the bag of pretzels from Robbie.  
  
"YEAH!" Kitty, Rahne, Jubilee and Rogue basically yelled at the same time.  
  
"What!?!" Ray suddenly sat up in his seat.  
  
"What?" Jubilee repeated, she honestly didn't see what the problem was.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I mean, I'm a big fan of Lord of the Rings just as much as the next guy... but THREE HOURS and some minutes of you girls drooling over Frodo and... what's his name... the elf dude?"  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Rahne practically yelled, a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I can never remember his name. Anyways it's not that impor..."  
  
Sam nudged Ray with his elbow, trying to tell him that finishing that sentence might not be such a great idea.  
  
"Wait. Are you saying that Legolas's name isn't important?" Jubilee inquired, her expression akin to that of an angry wolf's.  
  
"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all."  
  
"Yeah ya were." Rogue said getting up from the recliner.  
  
Kitty took advantage of the 'little' disagreement and slipped the DVD into the player unnoticed. "HA!" She sat back down and marveled at the screen, "Guys, it's starting!"  
  
After receiving another death glare from Jubilee, Ray finally sat down.  
  
The only other interruption was when Jamie walked up to Kitty and asked to see the DVD case. Kitty nodded slowly at first but as her eyes drifted to his chocolate covered hands she shook her head no, "You've got chocolate all over your hands and I don't think Jean would be too thrilled to find chocolate smothered across the entire case of HER movie, that we weren't supposed to out of from her room anyways."  
  
Kitty placed the box further onto her lap.  
  
"Do you want to hear the 'this DVD is a collector's item and deserves to be treated like one, which means you guys can't just barge in here, take it, and watch it whenever you feel like it' lecture again?" Jubilee added.  
  
Jamie shook his head sadly.  
  
Jubilee nodded and took a brief swig of orange soda, turning back around to watch the movie, but not before she hit Ray with a piece of popcorn.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***Sorry guys but I love doing the scenes where they're all watching movies. I picture it and just start laughing... Sugar, boredom and teenagers do NOT mix, we all know that. Plus I was watching The Fellowship of the Ring, again for the 50th time and drinking like a grande, White Chocolate Mocha. And I was just sitting there like staring at the Collector's Edition box and this really insane idea just kinda POPPED into my head. My friends claim that my mind is a very twisted and bizarre thing. But I mean, c'mon, ME? *smiles innocently* 


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: If you don't like spoilers or haven't seen 'Visage' ya may not wanna read the author's note.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been so busy with a lot of other stuff. The WB is actually starting to show new episodes of Smallville... so of course, I was happy. I even did a stupid little dance in front of my friends and an over joyous 'woohoo!' when I found out that all the episodes are going to be new, I mean we've been waiting forever! Seriously, how much did Smallville ROCK? Tina came back or whatever, but instead of Tina Greer she was more like Tina Queer... I knew that she wanted to be Lana's friend a lot, but I never expected that, the girl was obsessed! And Whitney... I just CAN'T believe it!!!! *sobs* I feel really bad for everyone now because he was like the next big Smallvillian superstar just trying to defend truth, justice, and the American way and then... whoa! I think this deserves a moment of silence...........  
  
Anyways, I can't wait until next week. Lex? Evil? NOOOOOOO!!!!! Oh well, he had to succumb to the dark side eventually, huh, *thinks* dark side... did I mention that I love saying that, it sounds so star wars- ish. I guess they finally have to become arch nemesis. Too bad though, it's so sad to see friends... um... not friendly anymore. *nods*... ENEMIES!!! Yeah that' s the word! Well, enough of my ranting and raving. Onto chapter 12!  
  
  
  
~*~Oh yeah, almost forgot. I don't own anything!!!! ANYTHING!~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The uncanny smell of rotting flesh fluttered past her nostrils. Nothing was as it appeared to be, the room was dank and dark. The only light that had actually been able to shine throughout the eternal darkness was from a small crack in the wall.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" Amara repeated again, it technically wasn't a rescue mission if you had to spend countless hours looking for the rescuee. No, that was a search and rescue.  
  
"Are you sure this is it Jean? I don't really see any-" Amara said squinting heavily.  
  
"Please... please" The voice was raspy, yet unbelievably low, "you have to help me."  
  
"There!" Jean and Amara ran over to the steel table and unbuckled the leather straps that were holding the boy prisoner.  
  
Jean helped him to his feet, not noticing the forlorn stare evident on the boy's deathly pale face, "Are you... an angel?"  
  
She smiled draping Gallant's arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We have to go, there's not much time," Amara said, the footsteps outside the door were becoming faster and much more irregular.  
  
Jean nodded, once again taking to the air.  
  
Without warning, the steal door flew open revealing a rather stout man in a white lab coat.  
  
He said something in a language that was obviously something other than English, but repeated the statement again in his native tongue when he saw the confused expressions on both Amara's and Jean's face.  
  
"I offer you ladies hospitality and you have the nerve to steal from my home," he shook his head, "I'll give you until the count of ten to hand over the boy... one, two..."  
  
"Ten." Amara shouted, as both girls bolted for the exit, unaware that the man had managed to access a very small, yet powerful ray gun.  
  
The man fired the ray gun, causing Amara to spin around, melting the gun, and unintentionally setting fire to his lab coat.  
  
The man threw off the now ablaze coat and it landed in a nearby puddle of gasoline.  
  
"No!" Jean screamed, grabbing Amara and Gallant, flying as fast as she could to the exit.  
  
Once they were a safe distance from the fire, Jean looked back hoping to rescue the scientist as well.  
  
But all that was left of the laboratory was a blaze of red-hot flames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jean!" Clark nonchalantly walked over to where the exhausted red head was standing, arriving just in time to see an overly ecstatic Pete congratulating Amara, on her victory.  
  
"Clark, hey!" Jean instantly embraced him. "Have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, if your definition of fun is having popcorn fights, and arguing about what movie to watch."  
  
"Wait, they weren't trying to watch 'The Fellowship of the Ring' again were they?" Jean glanced over at Clark, who just looked around innocently, trying to avoid her malevolent gaze.  
  
"I knew it. I am so going to kill them, that's it, they're dead!" She nodded, making a mental note to kill Jubilee, Kitty and Rahne.  
  
"Anyways," She continued, "I heard that the Professor offered you a proposition, though I'll never know how he found out about your abilities," Jean smiled, maybe a little more than she should have.  
  
Clark nodded slowly, he was still a little leery about the whole thing, but he did have some time to think about his decision.  
  
"That's great!" Though his downcast expression told her otherwise, "... you still haven't decided."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well whatever you decide in the end," she paused looking down at the ground briefly, before repositioning her gaze upward again, " I support your decision fully." She faked a smile, she knew it was selfish, and one sided but she couldn't help it. She loved him and once Clark left she would... miss him.  
  
Clark knew it was the best thing to do, but he suddenly felt a wave of remorse sweep over him.  
  
In Smallville there were people who needed him, needed to be rescued, to be saved and he was the only one who could save them.  
  
"We'll still call and write..." He whispered softly.  
  
"I know," she sighed, "but it won't be the same. I'll miss... you."  
  
"Jean..." He slowly pressed his lips against hers, capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss.  
  
She effortlessly found herself kissing back, secretly praying that this moment would last forever.  
  
But before she knew it, he was leaving New York, and returning to Kansas.  
  
A single tear, like a crystal drop of water, rolled down her cheek, "I... love... you."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too short. I may do a sequel but I dunno, I'm kinda stumped and I don't have as much time as I did in the Summer when I first stared writing 'Crimson Angel' I know it's a stupid excuse, but seriously my schedule's booked.  
  
*shrugs* Anyways Review and tell me whatcha think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just to answer some of the reviews:  
  
  
  
Becs- Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy to know that my insanity is appreciated. The professor didn't read Clark' mind, if you remember somewhere back in chapter eight,  
  
"Images of the dream dominated most of her (Jean's) memories, but one section stood out from the rest.  
  
A dark haired boy, that the professor guessed could only be Clark, overturned a large tractor that had fell over sideways, revealing a small Calico kitten. It had been trapped underneath the tractor and Clark was freeing it from its cast iron prison."  
  
  
  
Hope that helps. I loved the red ranger too! He was so hot! Anyways thanks for the review! Woohoo! 


	13. Epilogue

Author's note:Finally the much anticipated Epilogue. Sorry it took me so figgen long to write it. Been really busy. Which isn't an excuse, but still.

Just to remind you, I don't own anything. Zip, zero, none, nada. Sakura is even a real Japanese restaurant, and they have great sushi by the way. Oh and some spoilers for season two of Smallville. So yeah. Enjoy. 

Actions and sounds are represented by **.

**Epilogue **

"Darn it!" I shrieked, sending my two roommates, Carrie and Autumn, literally running into the kitchen.

"What, what…" Carrie started, her shoulder length brunette hair still dripping wet, leaving small puddles of water on the floor. 

It was only the beginning of spring break and we were already starting to go insane. I'm pretty sure that we watched Spiderman at least 25 times already!

"Jean, what the heck?" Autumn said, finally setting her novel on the kitchen table. 

"I dropped… why aren't you guys dressed yet!?! It's one o'clock and you're still in you pajamas!!!" I began picking up the broken pieces of porcelain from the floor. 

"Jean," Carrie sighed, "we've been through this…" 

"Yeah, I know. Rule # 28- during holidays and breaks, no getting dressed before two o'clock," I finished before they had even started. 

"The rule in which you broke," Autumn mock scolded, "and let's not forget about the dish." 

"I know, I know, but…" 

"Whoa, looks like someone finally cleaned up this sty. How long did it take you to do that?" Carrie said, inspecting the now spotless counter top. 

"Well I…" 

"You were always the…" Autumn began before I cut her off, rather abruptly I might add. 

"It's just that one of my friends is stopping by later." Finally. Now that that's out… 

"Oh… Julie." Carrie huffed, rolling her eyes. 

Now there were two people who would never become friends. Even if they were the last two people on the face of the earth, the guys girls fight over. 

"Clark." I finished picking up the last piece of broken porcelain and cautiously stood up. 

"Clark?" Autumn toyed with her blonde tresses for a while, like she did whenever she was excited or nervous or… whatever really. "The hottie in the picture!?!" 

"Yep." I nodded, smiling at their reactions. 

"Seriously???" Carrie's mouth was still open and agape; her wide-eyed expression didn't really help the situation, as it made her look like a fish out of water. "How? Wow… that's…"

"GREAT!" Autumn added, "He's soooo hot!"

"And that picture of you and him and your friends at the beach… wow, I mean, wow… he's…" 

"…My boyfriend." I smirked, trying not to completely crumple into a big laughing heap on the floor, what can I say the giddy little 'he's so cuuuuute' thing they do whenever they see a really hot guy, gets me every time. 

"Boyfriend?" Autumn repeated. 

I nodded. 

"Oh." Carrie mimed, heading in the direction of the bathroom, "Well, if you ever get tired of him, ya know, let me know." 

Autumn scooped up the novel and closed it, "What she said but remember who's the good friend and who's the best friend." 

I couldn't help but laugh. I was really starting to think that breaks weren't exactly the best assets of college life. 

Grabbing the broom, I began sweeping the floor, realizing how much I reminded myself of my mom. Cleaning for guests? Something my mom would definitely do, but I was always somewhat of a 'neat freak'……… it was kinda horrifying. 

But can you blame me? I haven't seen him in what… four years!?! Sure we write, talk, e-mail, but it isn't the same. And it's not like going to Metropolis University is your everyday walk in the park. I was even thinking about transferring but that would mean leaving good friends like Carrie and Autumn behind, which I'm really not looking forward to. Though I have thought about it, not the leaving good friends part, but the transferring thing.

I still can't believe it's been four years. Three years since Gallant decided to join the dark side (and that's the last time I let them convince me to watch another eighteen hour Star Wars marathon) and then teamed up with Magneto. Two years since Nick decided that he was going to tie a trash can lid to his motorcycle and have Brett drive the thing down two flights of concrete stairs, in which he fell off the lid and broke his tail bone. Painful, but funny. The idiots. And a whole year since I found out that Lana and Pete were a couple, going out, an item, dating… etc. etc. 

Four years… four years of heart ache, and pain. I didn't realize how much I need him until I left. Those were some of the hardest points in my life. I didn't know how to cope. I even thought that he would eventually forget about me, (though Clark's not that type of guy) especially when Lana was still single. I still can't come to grasp on Whitney's death. He's just like out there fighting the good fight, and suddenly he's no longer amongst the living, poor thing. Wasn't it bad enough when his father died, but him too? I really felt for him. 

"Crap!" I whined, finally aware that the smoky, burning smell was from the lasagna that I had completely forgot about, until now. 

Using the oven mitts to extract, the scorched and cracked monstrosity, I warily scrutinized my own creation. 

"Yep, it's officially out of commission." Autumn seemed to say exactly what I was thinking; ya know, sometimes I wondered if I'm really the one who has the telepathic powers.

"Right…" I said, dumping the unholy mess into the trash before removing the phone book from its resting place on top on the refrigerator, "Do you remember the name of that restaurant on Worchester Street?" 

"The Japanese place?" Autumn said, shelving the last of her book collection. 

"Yeah," I was still desperately fumbling through the phone book, "I can't seem to find the number." 

"Sakura." 

"Thanks," I said, lifting the cordless phone from its receiver. Autumn and her fellow amine lover pals always ate at that restaurant almost every weekend. I went with them a few times, talk about a great restaurant. "Let's just hope Clark likes Japanese." 

Autumn smiled, "Who doesn't?" 

"Good point," I added punching in the numbers on the phone.

~*~*~*~*~ 

I checked the answering machine for messages, something my roommates rarely ever did unless of course Chad or Alex called. 

*You have one new message. * Don't you just hate the really cheery, automated voice of the answering machine, especially when you're having a bad day? 

Chloe. 

That's odd. 

Chloe was like one of my best friends, despite the whole pining for Clark thing. She even came to visit me in Bayville a couple of times back in high school. I wonder what happened to her… huh… Note to self- ask Clark about Chloe.

*Ding dong* 

Isn't it weird, after the annoying automated voice, there's an annoying automated doorbell. 

*Ding dong * 

I swear, after the first hundred dings and dongs the doorbell really starts to lose it's effect. 

"I got it!" I yelled, practically skipping to the door. I teased at my hair a bit and smoothed out my jeans.

Slowly opening the door, I was about to come face to face? Well maybe not, even though I've grown Clark's still taller than me, and it seems like he keeps on growing. Or maybe I'm getting shorter, I keep telling him that one day he's going to grow so tall he won't be able to get through the door without knocking himself out, and then I switch to that scene in The Fellowship of the Ring, where Gandalf gets clunked in the head by the chandelier at Bag's End. So, face to chest with the man… alien… of my dreams. Well at least he's not an elf, can you imagine saying that… elf of my dreams? But that's another story.

** **Yeah, done. Sorry about the LOTR stuff at the end. I was actually reading LOTR fan fiction before I wrote the ending, plus I was on coffee high. I still am actually. So ummm yeah. Sorry again. So I guess that's it. I hope it was satisfactory enough. Did I mention how much you guys RAWK? ****


End file.
